Romano's Epic Love Song
by solluxed
Summary: Romano is tired of Spain doing everything in their relationship, so he plans a surprise. Fluff. Human names used. Possible OOC-ness. Rated for Lovino's potty mouth. Short summary is short -,-


Antonio and I have been together for a year now. All's good, we love each other, blah blah blah, insert sappy gay stuff. But...there's a problem. You see, it's always just Antonio being all romantic: surprising me with dinner, buying flowers, planning dates, and other tooth rotting stuff that often leads to very _manly_ happiness tears and usually a round or two of fucking.

I never do anything. Always just waiting helplessly for him to make a move and then getting all hyper like a fucking _girl_.

Well.

That. Is. Going. To. Change.

I'm going to do something so sickeningly romantic, that the tomato bastard will remember it for the rest of his life and have to get freaking insulin shots from how sweet it's going to be. I-I just don't know what yet.

Draw something?

An elephant can draw better than me (shut up, i've seen it).

Cook?

No way. I'd have to ask my idiot brother for help, and NO. I do NOT ask for help. EVER. Just making that clear.

Teepee the house in rose petals?

Too Frenchy.

So what the fuck was I going to do?

2am and here I am, sitting in front of the computer, looking up sappy, romantic ideas on how to surprise your boyfriend. Not much luck so far. Turns out, Wiki*pedia wasnt all that helpful so I had to turn to Y*ahoo Answ*ers. Stop fucking judging me! Just stop it! And...I did find something. Something really sappy and diabetes inducing.

It's well...a song. To sing Antonio a love song. Not that's going to happen, considering my nerves, but...that could, and will, be dealt with later. Now, back to my _oh so conflicting_ inner argument on why this idea should actually work.

Okay...umm.

Uh..give me a second.

...well, I had a fucking sexy voice.

...and I also, um, maybe, even l-liked singing. Just a little bit.

And I want to surprise Antonio, since he's never heard me sing before.

...that's it. Stop staring at me like you're expecting something else!

Okay, with that out of the way, let's move on to...uh...lyrics. Yeah, I need lyrics. And sappy ones too. Ones that make Spaniards burst into fucking tears. Okay. Yes. I'm starting on the lyrics now. Any moment now.

Shit, I can't fucking do this!

"Ciao, Feliciano."

"Oh? Fratello, is that you? Buongiorno! Ve~"

"Yeah, yeah, 'Vee' or whatever you said. Umm, c-can you help me?"

"Of course! What do you need help with?"

Stupid happy pasta freak. You can practically hear his smile radiating through the phone. Makes me sick.

"Uh, I've got a friend who's a famous singer and he needs help writing a song. I'm asking you because we both know you're way more fucking talented than me so, yeah."

"Uh, Fratello, that depends on what kind of song it is."

"..."

"Fratello?"

"..."

"Fratello? You there?"

"He said it's supposed to be a love song. A really sappy one."

"Oooh, i'm sure Antonio would love to hear you sing a song for him~"

"I told you! This is a famous fucking singer we're talking about, not me!"

"Sure, Lovino, sure, whatever you say~"

Sly bastard.

So we ended up spending 2 hours on the phone, Feli coming up with ideas and me, writing those ideas down and making them 10000% more badass, 'cause that's how I roll. Finally, tomato on a cracker, _finally,_ we hung up. It was already late so I went to bed.

Oh, such a great night to be having insomnia, yeah? Fuck. surprisingly though, I was able to think clearer at night (there's a messed up brain for you), so I took out a notepad and started writing. And oh god did I write. I wrote the freaking shit out of that notepad, it didn't know where to go, because it's been written on, so fucking hard. MOVING ON.

Half an hour later, I put down my pen and hid the notepad, not even proofreading, just in case I get embarrassed and chickened out, blushed, or do some other girly thing. Boom, then fell asleep. Writing love songs is really tiring, you know?

"Okay, so the tomato bastard was coming home at 3 so that gives me...a whole hour of nervous fidgeting, yay"

I mused, while eating a tomato. Yeah, I just had lunch, but so what? I can eat a fucking tomato whenever I want to, so shut up!

Sure, I had practised my ultra cheesy song a hundred billion times in the past few hours but I was still nervous. Nervous in a very manly way.

Uh, paper with lyrics?

Check.

Guitar?

Check.

Antonio?

Opening the door right nowandfuck I need to calm down, shit. Breathe, Lovino, breathe. Show this bastard what you're made of.

"Oh, hi Lovino! Did you miss m-"

Damn right bastard, keep faltering. That's my fucking breathtaking-ness for you. Okay, I admit, I would've been pretty shocked too if I was Antonio and came home to find my boyfriend in traditional clothing, holding a guitar, blushing like a madbeast, but oh well.

"What are you staring at, bastardo?"

"Y-you look..nice, Lovi."

Antonio said, with a nice blush on his cheeks.

You see, these traditional clothes I was wearing were _Spanish _and fuck, I looked good in anything Spanish.

Or he could have been referring to the pose I was making while trying to hold up the damn heavy guitar. I looked like a freaking monkey, but it's Antonio. Who knows what's going on in that head of his?

"Ugh, just get a seat or something and shut up."

"Okay, Lovi~"

"Now..ehem..i'm going to start now"

"Start wha-"

"SHUT UP. Okay, any second now. Right now i'm going to sing the crap out of you. Yeah. Okay."

Antonio just sat there, clueless and looking as innocent as a butterfly. Which isn't very innocent, gods, those things are evil, but I needed to make a comaparison so shut it!

_"I-It's not like I can say what's on my mind,_

_I kinda think about it all the t-time."_

Damn you shaky voice.

_"And even though its hard for me to say it,_

_I guess I'll try to sing it anyways,_

_About:"_

Deep breath.

_"Your stupid grin, your stupid hair,_

_and your stupid tomato speckled underwear."_

Fucking blush, go away.

_"God this is getting gay._

_It's not like I want you around or anything,_

_But the company could be worse,_

_I really could do so much better,_

_But just let me get this off my chest._

_About:"_

Gaah, he's staring at me!

_"The way you sing,_

_And how you hug,_

_And your tasty, God damn, fucking paella,_

_The way you smile, the way you love."_

Stop fucking smiling so much, idiot!

_"Man this is still really gay._

_Sometimes I wonder why I deal with you._

_Or maybe this l...loathing thing is true,_

_Imma sing once don't forget it._

_'Cause you're not as dumb as Kirk-dick says."_

Shit, i'm regretting the sappiness.

_"About:_

_Your emerald eyes,_

_Your sun-kissed skin,_

_Your football team made of epic win._

_About your cheerfulness and your quirky lisp._

_Man this shit is GAY"_

Oh my god, ar-are those tears in his eyes?

_"Hey! Imma say it._

_I'm not that complicated._

_'Cause I really...I...loath! you!_

_Okay, just one more shot, gotta give it all I got?_

_I really care, it's true_

_It's hard for me to say it to you."_

"Lovi~"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SING HERE!"

Gods he looks so fucking happy. That's right. Soak up this songs' gay rays.

_"About:_

_Your God damn laugh,_

_Forgiven past,_

_And man, that God blessed piece of ass,_

_About the way you dance, the way you kiss"_

Fuck, this shit's been gay!

_"Hey! Imma say this._

_No time to be wasted,_

_What I meant to say is that I l...love you."_

Blushing, I looked down at the floor. Yep. This was a horrible idea, aarg i'm dying over here dammit, fuc- Oh.

He was kissing me. With happy tears in his eyes. Uh, yay? Yeah. Yay.

Shit, I was being squished, Damn, that guy was strong.

"Oh my god, Lovi! That wa so sweet of you and wow! Your voice is amazing!"

"S-shut up"

"Fusosososo~ You're so cute and awkward, haha."

He pulled back a bit and smiled at me. Really, genuinely smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh look, you're blushing!"

Dammit, his grin was infectious, and it didn't take long before I was smiling too (against my will, mind you).

"I mean it though."

I mumbled into his neck, face completely red.

(...what? It was fucking embarrassing!)

"I really do l-love you"

Antonio squish-hugged me again.

"And I love you too."

**A/N: *fans herself* wow. I finally managed to finish one of my stories. AAARGH! **

**yeah, well this was based off 'Romano's Fucking Epic Love Song' by worldofspamano, yosoyspanano, and sconesandcrossbones from Tumblr. Here's the link: soundcloud anawillett /romas -fucking -epic -love -song**

**Written for** **prussias-dick, also from Tumblr.**

**So, yeah, I really hoped you guys liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated so that I can improve my stories in the future! Thanks~ \(^_^)/  
**


End file.
